mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Coisas Que Eu Gosto em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (por WaxingCrescent)
Com seu primeiro episódio lançado em 10 de Outubro de 2016, a nossa querida série já completa quase 6 anos de existência e já está perto da marca dos 150 episódios. Nesse longo prazo de existência e com esse número alto de episódios, ela nos propôs vários momentos legais, incríveis, marcantes, emocionantes e engraçados, mas também teve seus momentos de desgosto, tristeza e raiva, como toda série existente. Olhando para tudo que a série já passou, eu me inspirei para trazer essa matéria hoje, que fez eu pensar no motivo de eu gostar tanto dessa série maravilhosa. Então aproveitem que agora está começando o "7 coisas que eu gosto em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Todo mundo já está cansado de saber o tipo de fã que eu sou, um fã chato, enjoado, imbecil, trouxa e insuportável, então por ser um fã tão apegado ao canon, eu realmente valorizo cada detalhe que irei falar nessa matéria hoje, sendo a continuação do quadro "7", que começou com o 7 Coisas para não se esperar da Hasbro. Lembrando que essa matéria não é um top 7, e sim 7 coisas que eu gosto em MLP. E claro, existem mais coisas que eu gosto na série, mas essas são as 7 principais. Então pegue seu Doritos, seu Mountain Dew, coloque o tema de The X Files para tocar e curtam essa matéria. Assim espero. D= 1 - As Músicas thumb|300pxSe tem uma coisa que realmente gosto bastante na série, é as suas músicas (ou canções). Essa é uma coisa que tenho prestígio há pouco tempo. Quando comecei a assistir a série, eu assistia dublado e não tinha gosto algum pelas músicas em PT-BR (exceto A Dupla de Irmãos mais Famosa) e demorou um pouco até eu conhecer as músicas originais, mas quando eu conheci, foi amor a primeira vista, que começou com Winter Wrap Up. Mesmo não gostando de todas as músicas da série, elas sempre foram ótimos elementos em um episódio, trazendo mensagens, melodias e vocais incríveis para deixá-lo ainda melhor, algumas são até responsáveis por lágrimas escorridas, como a minha favorita da série, que é True, True Friend, essa música me arrancou lágrimas dos olhos (hétero) por achá-la incrível, já que ela trás a mensagem principal da série, que é a amizade, e dificilmente ela vai ser superada. E falando das músicas das Equestria Girls, elas também são excelentes, no mesmo nível da série. 2 - Personagens Equinos thumb|left|300pxPode parecer uma coisa irrelevante, mas não, para mim é algo de destaque que faz eu gostar de MLP: FiM. Mesmo não curtindo as gerações passadas, que também eram de personagens equinos, eu gosto bastante desse detalhe na geração atual. Além de gostar bastante do design dos personagens, eu gosto de como é abordado a vida de um pônei, mesmo que a maioria de suas características sejam as de um humano comum. Na boa, a combinação de um pônei comum, com os mitológicos unicórnios e pégasos foi perfeita. Essas coisas levam à um detalhe importante, já existem muitas séries/animes/filmes que eu gosto que são protagonizados por humanos, então ter algo diferente, ou seja, protagonizado por equinos, é uma coisa um tanto incrível. E esse fator é o principal que leva eu a preferir muito mais a série do que os filmes das Equestria Girls. Curiosidade: Eu não gosto de equinos na vida real. 3 - Grupo thumb|300pxComo assim "grupo"? Pare de falar coisas sem sentido, Crescent!...Calma lá! Vou explicar! Outra coisa que gosto bastante em uma mídia, é quando ela é trabalhada em torno de um grupo e não apenas de um personagem específico. Mesmo Twilight Sparkle sendo a protagonista, a Hasbro não faz o mundo girar apenas em torno dela, e sim em torno de um grupo, que é o das Mane 6 (o grupo se estende se contar os protagonismos do Spike e das CMC), além disso explorar a vida de vários personagens ao invés de um, não fica aquele superexcesso desgastante do protagonista principal. E realmente me anima muito quando a vida de vários personagens são trabalhadas e isso fazendo eles crescerem juntos numa série, e crescendo como um grupo. Mesmo pegando no pé na pata delas na maioria das vezes, eu amo de coração Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack e Fluttershy, para mim, sempre serão as minhas personagens favoritas da série, e estarão sempre entre as minhas personagens favoritas da minha vida. E eu adoro como a Hasbro trabalha os seus episódios em torno dessas personagens. 4 - Poder Feminino thumb|left|300pxNão! Isso não é título de movimento feminista. xD. Outra coisa que gosto bastante na série e me chama bastante a atenção, é a quebra daquele estereótipo que o sexo feminino é o sexo frágil. Friendship is Magic é uma série onde é apresentando um protagonismo quase todo feminino, além de ser uma série onde os heróis são todas fêmeas. Quando há um problema em Equestria, que vai lá e resolve são as Mane 6 (exceto em poucos casos). Essas coisas se devem à sua criadora, que é Lauren Faust, e a própria já declarou ser feminista (Por favor, não confundem feminismo com 'femismo'). Então realmente é agradável ver que os heróis de uma história são fêmeas, enquanto os machos apenas dão suporte, no máximo. Essas coisas levam a série ter uma classificação como série 'para meninas', e quem disse que eu me importo com isso?! Não me importo mesmo, já que gosto de muitos shonens onde, na maioria das vezes, os heróis e os protagonistas são masculinos, então variar um pouco de vez em quando é bom. =) 5 - Classificação Livre thumb|300pxMesmo sendo um paspalhão de quase 22 anos de idade, uma das coisas que mais me agrada em MLP: FiM, é o seu conteúdo infantil. Como já disse trocentas vezes antes, gosto de coisas agitadas, com muita ação, conteúdo violento e outras coisas, mas também reservo um tempo para gostar de coisas infantis. E sinceramente, acho que para alguém gostar de MLP: FiM, tem que gostar de coisas infantis também. MLP tem um conteúdo leve para crianças, mas também não é algo para bebês, tendo algumas coisas até um pouco pesadas para seu público, talvez sendo até a série menos infantil do DK, mas mesmo assim a série não perde esse posto por não abordar coisas como cigarros, bebidas, mortes, palavras com teor pesado e etc. A classificação livre da série me agrada bastante, eu tenho uma consideração tão grande por esse detalhe que, como todos já sabem, eu simplesmente odeio quando algum fã pega algo da série e a transforma em um conteúdo adulto e bizarro, como clopping (conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos) e vídeos violentos que contém sangue e morte, não precisa nem citar exemplos. 6 - Referências thumb|left|300pxEssa é uma coisa que faz qualquer Capitão América ter uma overdose. E não estou falando das referências que a Hasbro faz para coisas criadas na fandom, porque particularmente isso me dá câncer. Estou falando de quando a Hasbro faz alguma referência para algo da cultura pop. E é provável que o mestre das referências seja o Discord, como as clássicas referências ao Harry Potter e ao Metal Gear Solid, Pinkie Pie também é uma máquina de referências, como a excelente referência ao Marty McFly de "De Volta para o Futuro" e a música Rap da História dos Wonderbolts, que não deixa de ser uma referência. Além de várias outras referências como Slenderman, Big Lebowski, Doctor Who, Daring Do que é uma clara referência ao Indiana Jones, Mistério no Expresso da Amizade que é um episódio cheio das referências, como Shelock Holmes, 007 e o Cinema Mudo, e, para mim a melhor referência, o final de Return of Harmony - Part 2, que é uma cena idêntica ao final do episódio IV de Star Wars. Além de muitas outras referências, que torna a série muito mais legal de se apreciar. 7 - Amizade thumb|300pxE para finalizar, o tema da série, que é a Amizade. Para mim, a coisa mais importante que alguém pode ter na vida, depois de Deus e da família, é os amigos. A amizade é algo maravilhoso de se vivenciar, e nada como ter aqueles amigos com quem você pode contar, se divertir juntos, passar grandes momentos que vão ficar marcados para o resto da vida. Se meus amigos lerem isso, vão falar para eu parar de viadagem. xD. E é isso que é o tema da nossa querida e amada série, até levando a palavra "amizade" no título. O jeito que é trabalhado a amizade entre as Mane 6 é simplesmente incrível. E todo santo episódio, trabalhando em torno dessas personagens, a Hasbro deixa uma mensagem de amizade para os fãs, cada uma melhor que a outra, que te faz refletir e levar para sua vida. A Hasbro apresenta algo incrível também que é a amizade entre pôneis com personalidades totalmente diferentes uma da outra, mostrando que é possível haver uma amizade entre elas, e mesmo que elas brigam algumas vezes, por causa da diferença de personalidades, logo se entendem, e as brigas fazem parte da amizade, algo completamente normal. Eu valorizo bastante minhas amizades, costumo até comparar eu e meus amigos com as Mane 6 (Se eu falar isso para eles, vão me zoar pelo resto da vida, depois de uma seção de porrada que irei levar. xD). É exatamente esse motivo que faz eu ser tão implicado com os shippings que os fãs criam, quando dois personagens demonstram um pequeno raio de amizade um pelo outro. Caramba, a série se chama "Friendship is Magic" e não "Shipping is Magic", vamos rever seus conceitos aí, cambada. Então basicamente é isso mesmo, o que eu mais gosto em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, é a temática de amizade. E claro, não é a toa que "True, True Friend" é a minha música favorita da série, como dito anteriormente, o seu tema é o mesmo da série, o motivo que mais faz eu gostar de My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic. - Então pessoal, mais uma vez vou finalizando um "7". Espero que tenham gostado e possam dizer o que acharam, e também, se possível, não deixem de comentar sobre as coisas que mais lhe agradam na série. É bem provável que muitos de vocês concordam com essas 7 coisas apresentadas nessa matéria, já que não faria sentido gostar de MLP e não gostar do que foi dito aqui. =) Essa que foi uma matéria bastante light e tranquila, mas preparem-se que, nas próximas três matérias do "7" que estão programadas, o tempo vai fechar. =P Um abraço, pessoal. Até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues